


UNCHANGABLE

by tangcu



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: 2018塔酱生贺





	UNCHANGABLE

给塔宝的生贺~  
想说的话都让cxr说了XD

 

中丸雄一忍着揉眼睛的冲动，暗暗地吞了口唾沫，强装镇定地眨了眨眼。

虽然少年的眉眼有点熟悉，但和记忆里那个病弱自闭的孩子差得太远了。那孩子三天两头生病一年半载搬家，没什么朋友，说话细声细气断断续续的；常常低着头，抿着嘴，眼神不安地四处乱飘，不喜欢正眼看人。而眼前的少年笑容甜美，明艳不可方物，穿着打扮入时又讲究，对男生来说有点女气的系带衬衫穿在他身上丝毫没有违和感，反倒是衬托了他超越性别的美艳。

他被粗枝大叶的新生们团团围住问个不停，脸上也没有出现丝毫的不耐烦。

中丸不是新生，只是因为家庭变故休学了一年的国一生。他没必要去和那些新生挤作一团叽叽喳喳地问，但他还是站在人群之外，挪不动腿移不开视线。

“喂你不是说在花坛那边等我吗？”来人从背后勾住了他的肩膀，爽朗的声线听不出责备的意思，笑嘻嘻地伸手在他眼前晃了两下，“看什么呢，眼睛都发直了——”

中丸吓了一跳：“圣！”

“唔……”田中瞥了一眼旁边的展板，“怎么的，回家部部长，你还想叛逃进学生会？”

“那个人是谁？”

田中耸了耸肩：“大概是男校女神一样的人物？学生会的秘书。”

“三年级的？”

“二年级。”田中回道，“叫上田。上田龙也。你刚休学不久的时候，他才转校过来。”

是吗。

曾经他开朗直爽落落大方，上田是小他一个月、唯唯诺诺躲在身后的孩子；如今上田出落得款款大方，丢掉了过去沉重的包袱，他却因为家中变故性格陡变，变成了现在有些阴郁的样子。

上田终于得了闲，撇开额前的刘海，手掌作扇扇了扇风。他越过人群漫无目的地扫视了一圈，目光最终落在中丸身上。

好久不见。

中丸盯着他缓缓瞠大的双眸，无声地说道。

上田细不可查地发起抖来，嗫嚅着好像想说些什么。最终他放弃了唇语，手举到耳边，冲中丸小小地摆了摆手。

“朋友？”田中问。

“青梅竹马。”中丸微微地笑了起来，脸上的阴翳一扫而光，“他变了很多，我都认不出来了。”

 

 

要不要加入学生会呢？

虽然他对学生会不感兴趣，但是他想和上田亲近一些。他和上田差了一级，不通过社团的话，两个人接触的机会实在是少得可怜。

他比上田还要大一个月，在后辈面前自我表现实在是有些觍颜。

但是上田比他还要害羞，一直撑着下巴歪着头，漫不经心地看着窗外。这点倒是没有变。上田好像织起了一个漂亮又得体的面具，对外保持着相当的距离，严丝合缝地戴着面具；摘下面具之后，他还是那个胆小怕生的孩子。

自己独占了他鲜为人知的一面，这让中丸心情十分舒畅。

“你加入学生会了？”田中挑了挑眉，“为了上田？”

田中对自己知根知底，中丸便毫不掩饰地点了头。

“那家伙魅力可真不小，连你都扛不住。”

中丸皱眉：“我对他不是那个意思。再说了……女神这种称号是别人起的，他也从来都没有那个意思吧。”

“你很了解他……吧。曾经。”田中欲言又止地望着他，“……人可是会变的。”

 

田中那时果真是话中有话，他想。不过现在他也懂了，那话中的深意到底是什么。

光滑的背脊，欲飞的一对蝴蝶骨，被男人提起身体时露出的腰线，和藏在股沟深处的隐隐约约的殷红。

“呜、呜呃……你、……赤、西仁你给我……啊、啊啊啊……”

“……别说话了。说话反倒让人发现你在害羞了……”

赤西松开了掐住上田细腰的手，腰侧印上了两排清晰的指痕。他站起身来，把上田推倒在办公桌上，后者像猫翻着肚皮伸懒腰一样仰高了脖子，顺从地把胳膊挂在欺身上来的赤西肩上。

“今年来了好多新生。哼……都是你的功劳。”赤西捻着他的乳珠，轻轻咬住上田的下唇，低声道，”……奖励你。”

“呜啊、轻点、轻点……不是我……”

“听说你那个朋友……不像是会来学生会的，不也是来了么。”

“你说中丸？……”

他知道赤西是什么意思。不知道多少人进学生会的理由是上田龙也，但至少他是。中丸在心里低低地嗤笑一声。要论起美貌程度，赤西不在上田之下，说这话不过是闺房情趣，他一个外人反倒听进心里去了。

这两个人都是呼风唤雨的人物，在学校的神坛上翻手云覆手雨，互相说些打趣的话。他就像一个从未察觉到命运正在被他人玩弄的凡人，突然撞破了悲惨的现实。

他分辨不出悲伤从何而起，不知道真正可怜的到底是平凡的自己，还是想要得到上田龙也的自己。

但他基本的自尊心还是有的，不想让自己看上去太过落魄了。他悄悄地把文件放在门口，匆忙地掩上门离开了。

 

 

“不开会了？”

脑袋里闪过无数种潇洒的对应，但中丸还是放弃了，接过他递来的果子面包，叹了口气坐到田中身边：“就是你想的那样。”

田中咬了一大口面包，腮帮子鼓鼓的，粗犷地大口嚼了两下就囫囵地吞下去了。

他抹了把嘴，瞟了中丸一眼：“我不太清楚。我没了解过他们两个，只听说赤西不让别人碰上田。”

“这还不明显吗。”

听出他声音里有些埋怨，田中连忙摆手：“我没有看你笑话的意思。只是觉得，你们看上去交情很深……你对他的评价，不应该让我一个外人左右了。”

中丸装作不经意地抹着眼角，轻轻地咳嗽了一声：“别告诉别人。”

“用不着你叮嘱我。”田中扔给他一包纸巾，“拿去，把嘴擦干净。”

从来不按时上课的家伙，这次听见预备铃就站起来了，很大度地把天台让给了中丸。

田中打开通往楼下的铁门，结实地怔了一下，嘴巴无意识地张开了，完全忘了嘴里还叼着半块面包。

“我找中丸。”

“呃……”田中余光瞥了一眼中丸，“我觉得不太方便。”

上田稍微歪了一下头，目光有些迷茫：“他中午没有来开会。”

“……他去了。”田中含蓄地说。

然而上田不太擅长处理这种暧昧的说辞，完全没有理解田中的意思，反倒有些不耐烦了，轻轻地皱起眉毛：“我不懂你的意思。”

田中从没和上田打过照面，从不知道上田是这种直率过头的性格，一下子哑口无言了，只好耸了耸肩膀，给上田让出一条路：“那你去吧。”

上田有些莫名其妙，刚准备越过田中登上天台，远处的中丸动弹了。他笑着冲中丸摆着手，中丸把利乐包捏扁了，吸管中喷出几滴残留的乳饮料。中丸的视线没有与自己的交汇，只是盯着他身前某处，疏离地点了点头。上田晃动的手缓缓停了下来，困惑不已地望着中丸。

“中丸你——”

中丸插着兜，指尖碰到了口袋深处的糖。他不喜欢甜食，上田也不喜欢，但是唯独喜欢这种甜度适中的润喉糖。

留着这玩意儿也没用了。

中丸快走两步，拉住了想要先行离开的田中，又把兜里所有的糖都翻出来，放进上田手里。

上田茫然地看着中丸，不自觉地攥起了手掌。中丸的手擦过他没来得及合上的手，干燥肌肤之间的摩擦让手心痒痒的。他不知道为什么，总感觉有点不好意思，大概这种轻微的肌肤接触大多藏着某种暗示的意味。他反复磨蹭着手心的糖果，锯齿状糖纸带来的刺激程度刚好。

“以后先吃午饭再去开会。”中丸还是没忍住，伸手揉乱了上田的头发，然后下定了决心一样退后一步，在两人之间划出了清晰又绝情的界线，“……再见。”

上田鼻子细微地抽动了两下，眸子猛地盈上了泪光。饶是不解人意的他，也能听出短短的四个音节里，蕴藏了多少复杂的情绪。他张了张嘴，似乎想解释什么，最终又紧紧地闭上了——就像半年前重逢时一样。

中丸侧着身体走下楼梯，上田下意识地伸手抓住了他。一瞬间中丸困惑了——抓住他胳膊的手心的温度是那么熟悉，和那个说着不想和中丸分开、不想搬家的爱哭鬼一模一样。

他不知道上田到底有没有变。

但看到赤西和上田在一起的样子，一瞬间他就明白了自己对上田到底抱有什么样的感情。不管上田有没有变，都和他无关了。他无意夺人所好，也不想直面自己和赤西的差距。越早越好，在歇斯底里之前，他一定要离开上田龙也。

 

 

“您现在准备离开吗？今天是新来的司机第一天上岗，您可能不认识，我带您去停车场。”

那后来怎么了呢？心痛的感觉并没有持续多久，反而越来越平淡。上田的自尊心有多强、多容易胆怯，他不是不知道。上田处事原则就是这样，该断就断，断得一干二净，从不藕断丝连。

“社长？”

他明明知道的，当自己选择离开的时候，上田就算是椎心泣血，也绝不可能向他低头。

“社长？社长？”

“嗯？”中丸转动手腕，看了一眼手表，“走吧。佐藤先生已经办好离职了吗？”

“已经办好了。”

“那就没什么了。”中丸随口问道，“新来的叫什么？”

秘书翻着手账确认了一下，答道：“是一位叫……上田龙也，上田先生。”

“……”中丸深吸了一口气。

命运总喜欢捉弄人。

这么多年过去了，两个人的地位统共颠倒了两次，阴差阳错的，他又来到了上田之上。

“你直接下班吧。”中丸从秘书手里接过大衣，“我不认得人，好歹还认得车。”

“可……”

一向注重安全、谨慎到神经质的社长竟做出了如此草率的决定，秘书一时愣了神，追了两步上去，立刻被中丸平静中透着冰冷的目光逼退回来。

 

 

上田究竟为什么会变成他的司机？

上田到底知不知道自己即将为谁服务。

上田这步棋是有心还是无意？

是胡思乱想的他多虑了，还是上田编织了他躲不开的、深不可测的陷阱……

车停在公司正门口，那个人穿着笔挺的白衬衣和西装裤，一边衣袖撸了上去，露出肌肉虬结的小臂，正在低头摆弄着白手套。他并没有像来来往往的人一样梳一个一丝不苟的背头，而是染了一头嚣张的金发，豪爽地抹高了，露出了白皙细腻的额头。

他的五官其实算是可爱型的，杏仁儿一样的眼睛，圆润挺翘的鼻尖，时常含笑的嘴唇，和不安分地探出唇角的小舌。就算他为了这么个狂野的发型改变了眉形和神态，那两只眼睛还是像小鹿一样，黑亮的眼珠四处打转儿，透出一股怯生生的味道。

包裹在不那么合身的西服里，那身段还是小得可怜。

他为什么要做出这么大的改变呢？

他和赤西仁之间，到底发生了什么。

虽然他给司机开的工资也称得上不菲，可凭赤西的经济实力，上田完全没有必要出来找工作……找这样的工作。

答案很明显了。

“什么时候分手的？”

他倏地一下抬起头，眼睛睁得溜儿圆，白手套轻飘飘地落在地上。

中丸俯下身去，把手套捡了起来，干净的手指毫不在意地将灰尘扑去，递给了上田。上田显得有点恼怒，从他手里夺过了手套，一声不吭地拉开了后座的车门。

中丸不以为意，也不再追问，淡笑着坐了进去。

他原本以为自己很难保持冷静，但没想到自己已然成为了自控力强到冷血的成年人。上田只是外表变得凌厉了，人却变得更加好懂了，眉毛紧紧地皱着，等红灯的时候手指一直急躁地敲打着方向盘。他越是焦躁，中丸越是安逸，两个人仿佛在天平的两端，中丸慢慢升上云端的同时，上田正渐渐地沉入谷底。

“前面那家水果店停一下。”中丸顿了顿，自顾自地介绍道，“是我常去的水果店，你记住比较好。”

中丸虽然没有抬头，却能够感受到上田通过后视镜飞快地瞟了他一眼。上田在路边停好车没有动窝，并没有替他开车门的意思。中丸知道他这些小脾气，人前还不得不表现出最低限度的礼仪，一离了人群他就开始我行我素了，大有一副看他不爽就早早辞退他的意思。

没错，他的确不会辞退上田。

这次相遇一定是命运的安排。没有赤西仁横亘在中间，自己也不再是当初阴鹜内向的窝囊废，他又被上天亲手送到自己身边。这一次，他不可能放过上田。

“车里很闷的。不跟我一起去逛一逛吗？”

剑拔弩张的气氛被瞬间冷却了，上田重重地叹了口气，沉声道：“我下车抽根烟。”

中丸耸了耸肩膀，打开车门下了车。他心思根本不在挑水果上，让店员拿了几只橙子，自己站在橱窗边，用余光瞥着上田。

他靠在车门上，指间亮着微弱的火光，乳白的烟雾袅袅地盘旋升起。似乎有电话打进来了，他叼着过滤嘴掏出手机，一边点头一边嗯嗯地答应、

中丸立刻结了账离开，悄无声息地站到上田背后。他嘴里含着东西，说起话来含混不清。

“你好烦啦，都说我已经记住了……”他无奈地取下烟头，在烟灰盒里碾灭了火星，低声说，“给kame接风的事情我怎么会记不住……我送完老板立马去找你们还不行嘛。讲真你们一群给自己当老板的，能不能体谅一下给别人打工的……”

又是一阵嗯嗯好好，上田终于露出了解脱的神情，挂了电话。他偏头往水果店看了一眼，却没想到中丸就站在自己身后，吓得身体重重一抖，惶惶地咽了口唾沫。

中丸沉着脸，说了句“走吧”，自顾自地上了车。上田看他的神情，觉得好像哪里做错了，但细细一想自己没做什么亏心事儿，犯不着这么低声下气的，便撇了撇嘴上了车。

“我突然想起来，今天晚上有个约会。”

中丸撑着脸看着窗外，淡淡地说。

而他所住的高级公寓就在眼前了。

上田放慢了车速，耐着性子说：“你今天晚上没有预定。”

“私人的。”

“……我只管你的公务。”

“kame是谁？”

“关你什么事？”

“你的新男友？或者你和赤西仁还没分手？”

“你……！”上田猛地踩了刹车，转过头去，恶狠狠地瞪着中丸，“都现在了你还看我不顺眼吗？简直莫名其妙，我到底哪里惹到你了，值得你记上十年？而且我和赤西仁没有关系！别动不动就扯他行不行？”

中丸收回视线，和上田对视，非但没有被激怒，还十分好脾气地笑了：“我开个玩笑。但是的确还有一些公务需要你来做。有一份文件在我家里，需要交给佐藤秘书……她是凌晨四点的飞机。你把文件拿去，聚会结束再送到公司也不迟。这下可以了吧？”

他好声好气的模样倒是把上田摆到了坏人的位置上。

上田气极反笑，垂下头抹了一把眼角。他心里有点难受，又毫无办法，只能默默地踩下了油门，缓缓地把车停到楼下。

看上田又是一副你去忙我在下面抽烟的架势，中丸顿时冷了脸，喝道：“你还想让我亲自给你送下二十五层不成？”

中丸撂下这么一句话，扭头就走。上田被说愣了。自己会不会太过敏感、太过念旧了……中丸或许只是不知道怎么和他相处。有旧交情的上下级，的确会让心思细腻的中丸为难……

上田轻轻地叹了口气，锁上车跟上了中丸。

 

 

中丸的房间整理得井井有条，对生活质量的要求和随遇而安的自己完全不在一个高度上。这并不难猜，看中丸打理得一丝不苟的西服和领带，就能看出这人夸张的个人规矩。

他懒得换鞋，就站在玄关等中丸。过了一会儿中丸出来了，手里拎着一份文件袋。他想接过来，中丸却没有放手。

中丸本就比上田高，现在又站在台阶上，上田只能到他胸口。他高高在上的，压迫性十足，上田又不喜欢屈居人下的感觉，不由得蹙起眉来，抬头瞪着中丸：“又怎么了？”

“……你变了。”

不管是小时候胆怯的他，还是中学时风采照人的他，都不会长这么尖的刺。

他只生出一点触碰的念头，就会被扎伤。

“……”上田收回手来，盘着胳膊，似笑非笑地回道，“事到如今，你也不要管我了。追究过去发生过什么有意思吗？现在你只是我老板罢了。”

中丸轻轻地皱起眉头，仿佛没有感受上田的刻薄一样，缓声道：“我怎么可能只把你当司机来看。”

上田对这种暧昧的气氛感到无所适从，心里顿生一股无名怒火，后退一步，抓住了门把手，眼看就要拂袖而去。然而中丸的速度比他还要快，捉住上田的手腕扭到了背后，将他抵在门上。

中丸的力量远比他想象中要大……他被结结实实地吓到了。他从没见过这样的中丸。冷酷的，阴鹜的，令人肝胆剧颤的……

一步的后退便是溃不成军。

“你干什么……放开我！别碰我！”上田咬着牙去掰中丸的手，“很痛、快给我放手！”

“我不会让你回到赤西身边的。”

“你到底在说什么鬼话……！”

为什么张口闭口都是赤西？

他当年隐隐约约地感觉到了，中丸躲着他，要么是知道了他和赤西的事情，要么是察觉了他喜欢他。他猜中丸嫌他脏，又念在旧情不肯明着说出来。

他不想被中丸指着鼻子说得明明白白，这才干脆利落地离开了中丸的生活。

可眼下，红着眼睛脱去他衣服的中丸，仿佛一棒击碎了他为过去构筑的解释，让他如坠迷雾、头晕目眩。

上田眯着眼睛，迷迷茫茫地想着，连挣扎都忘得一干二净。忽然下身一阵刺痛，他不由自主地打了个哆嗦，嘴里泄出不成句的痛呼，被弯折起来的膝盖抵着中丸的胸膛使不上力气，只能冷汗津津地摇头。

“你到底为什么——你到底为什么要跟赤西仁？”

干燥的手指强硬地撬开了身体。

中丸不懂男人之间的交媾。

“啊啊啊、呜呃……中丸！中……丸……”

上田哑着嗓子喊，难得地服了软，此刻中丸却什么都听不进去。润滑和扩张都不充分，勃发炽热的分身硬是要往里挤。

上田痛得发不出声来，心里却膨胀着病态的满足和解脱——他总觉得欠了中丸。

当年他母亲去世了，平白无故多出来个弟弟，没过多久又多了一个继母。他从小被人宠着长大，却没放任自己变成不问事故的傻瓜，知道自己不能再胆小懦弱任人欺负。可他毕竟还是个缺爱的主儿，这才有了国中时期甜美又明艳的他。

他和赤西仁没有恋爱，赤西只是喜欢他的脸——那家伙是过分的耿直和自由，丝毫不把世俗伦常放在眼里。

恰好上田也不那么在乎，谁都好，只要能分给他一点爱，他便甘之如饴。

两个人变成了朋友以上、恋人以下的关系。

他知道赤西有喜欢的人，赤西也知道他心里有中丸。他甚至还记得那天的黄昏，他和赤西从学生会办公室出来，经过空荡荡的长廊，在长廊的尽头碰到了中丸。中丸规矩地背着双肩包，深深地看了他一眼，然后轻轻地叹了口气，礼貌而疏离地说了句辛苦了，侧身避了过去。

他没什么感觉，只觉得胸口凉凉的，于是垂下眼睛回了句同样礼貌的问候，茫然地往前走了两步，却一个踉跄险些倒下去。

赤西伸手捞住了他，把他的脸压在自己胸膛，长而细腻的手指温柔地抚摸着他蓬松的头发，另一只手穿过他的腋下，扶住了他已经没有力气的腰。

直到把赤西的前襟浸得潮湿冰凉，脸上凉意津津，他才知道自己哭了。

“你还想和我分手。哼……”赤西嗤笑一声，说的话和温柔的动作毫不相符，“他怎么可能喜欢你？”

上田没力气顶嘴，更没有办法反驳，只能苦涩地认同了赤西的讥讽。

 

 

中丸捋着上田汗湿的额发，指腹一路轻抚着，滑入隐秘的颈后。那柔软的发丝湿哒哒地垂在他耳侧，掩映着一双泪湿的眼眸。

他猛地一个激灵。他记得这个眼神。那是他最后一次和上田说话的黄昏。他们互相告别，他站在走廊的另一头，手指紧紧地绞在一起，望着夕照中相拥的两人，眼睛隐隐发红，颤抖的目光撞上了赤西过于平静的视线。

和从赤西肩头上露出来的、盈着泪光的、小鹿一样写满委屈的杏眼。

赤西垂头看了一眼上田，大手盖住了他的小脸，硬是把他扭回怀里。上田没什么反抗，被赤西抱了满怀，两个人的影子不分你我，被暧昧的日光拖得很长。

然后他落荒而逃，逃进了无边无际的黄昏。

 

 

上田蜷在他怀里，筛糠似的发着抖。中丸弯腰抱他起来，翻了个身，倚坐在床头，试探性地把上田压向自己的胸口。他没什么反抗，靠着中丸吃力地喘息，似乎已经被漫长的性/爱耗光了精力，下半身萎靡着，被撑到极限的穴/口无助地裹含着中丸。

中丸张了张嘴，正想说些什么，被突兀响起的手机振铃打断了。他斜着身子去够被扔到地板上的上田的牛仔裤，太过明亮的手机屏幕一下子刺痛了习惯昏暗的眼。

中丸揉了揉眼睛。

“赤西”。

上田有点要睡过去的意思，眼睛已经阖上了。他不可能就这么放过上田，于是往上顶了下腰，后者便惊喘着扶住他的肩膀，晕晕乎乎地逸出了短促而甘甜的呻吟。

“喂。”

一阵短暂的沉默过后，对面准确地喊出了他的名字：“中丸雄一。”

不带丝毫试探的、确信无疑的语气。

“你把他送到我这里来。”

“没错。”赤西愉悦地笑了起来，“怎么，这次不逃走了？”

他并不想在赤西面前落下风，可他却无从辩驳。

那时的他，第一没有和赤西理论的勇气，第二不想承认自己那时就已经喜欢上了上田。

中丸翻身把上田压到身下，俯下身去亲吻他湿漉漉的嘴唇。

“你到底和他……”

“那家伙本来就只有脸是我的菜……又天真又迟钝，长不大，还放不下……”赤西轻哼一声，“他国中毕业就变成了超级赛亚人，那之后就没再抱过他了。他也不愿意去酒吧之类的地方，这么多年身边也没个人。你们做了吗？没做的话，记得耐心一点对他。”

中丸转眸望着上田，抿着嘴唇没有说话。

“小龟回来了。我想上田也太可怜了，再不推他一把，说不定哪天半夜昏迷过去，都没人能发现的……”

“说话还是这么难听。”

“哼哼。”赤西闷闷地笑了，“我把预约推到了明天。好好替他清理，别让他着凉。我明天不想看到一个满脸鼻涕的人，小龟爱干净。”

“……”

“你要是想一起来也行，不过我只包小龟和上田的份。”

“上田就不用你操心了。”

“你在、你在跟谁……”

上田迷迷糊糊地去夺手机，中丸撇过脸躲开，握住了他的手腕。上田不太乐意，但纠结的事情已经从手机变成了中丸的阻拦，丝毫不管还被插入着的下身，挺起胸脯要去抢。

后果就是他触电似的一个激灵，缓缓地矮了下去，搭着中丸的肩膀，又瑟缩成了小小的团。

中丸越看越是心生爱怜。

那个病弱的孩子……总是躲在自己怀里哭的孩子。

他哪里变过。

他还是爱哭，只不过不再哭给外人看。他还是缺爱，只不过装出一副爱无足轻重的模样。他还是天真，还是傻，还是骨子里带出来的晶莹剔透。他怎么会觉得上田变了？一旦上田在自己面前哭泣，他的心立刻软得一塌糊涂。

“……”

啧。

刚刚丢到一边的手机，又开始无休止的鸣叫。

“……还有什么事。”

“重归于好是个好事。但我怕你高兴过了头……”赤西淡淡地说道，“今天他过生日。……今晚除了给小龟接风，我们还给他准备了生日惊喜。”

“算了。和你上床应该比看见蛋糕惊喜多了……”

“他饿一天了，早上开始就没闲着。”

“他之前说想吃年轮蛋糕。他还一直馋草莓吃……”

“其实我也不用说这么多。他喜欢吃的东西就没变过样，你都知道。三十多岁的人了，还不懂收敛，还不懂随波逐流，还活得随心所欲，还做着别人看不下去的初恋梦。”

“他啊……”


End file.
